Wow Wow Wubbzy- Daizy's Lullaby
by MissCherryAngelofcreativity
Summary: There's something odd going on with Daizy. She has been scaring the citizens of Wuzzleburg, drove some people out of town, and stalking them when she's not suppose to. Will Wubbzy, Widget and Walden snap her out of this madness? Will the citizens of Wuzzleburg will live to see another day? Will Crazy Daizy rule the world? I hope not! I don't know! Read to find out! Ennjooooooy! :D
1. Chapter 1-Just an ordinary day

Chapter 1-Just an ordinary day...

It was just an ordinary day in Wuzzleburg, and everyone was doing their normal things as usual. Wubbzy was just walking down the sidewalk, bouncing his kickety-kick ball up and down as he happily walked down the sidewalk without a care in the world. Then, he spotted Widget's house and he walked to it and started knocking on the door.

*Knock-knock*

Widget:(opens her door and looks down to see Wubbzy) Why hey, lil' buddy! How are you?

Wubbzy: Good! Want to sit on the bus with me? We're going to school today. It's Monday remember?

Widget: Oh yeah! It is? Wow the weekend sure went by fast! Don't ya think?

Wubbzy: Yeah! It sure did!

Then, Wubbzy and Widget heard the bus pulling up in front of her house.

Wubbzy: Yay! Let's go to school!

Wubbzy and Widget got on the bus and got to their seats. Then, that's when they saw Walden, sitting a seat across from them.

Wubbzy/Widget: Hey, Walden!

Walden: Hello, Wubbzy and Widget! How was your mornings?

Wubbzy/Widget: Good!

Walden: That's good! I can't wait to go to school!

Widget: So can we!

**25 minutes later...**

The three friends arrived at school and they went to their lockers. Then, they saw Daizy walking down the hallway. She doesn't look happy at the moment. Instead, she looks like she was about to burst into tears. Wubbzy looked worried. He wants to know what's wrong with her, so he walked up to her and asked her what's wrong.

Wubbzy: What's wrong, Daizy? You don't look happy.

Daizy: *sniff* My u-u-unicorn is i-i-in the hospital right now. He got ran over by a car.

Wubbzy: Oh... I'm sorry, Daizy. I hope he feels better.

Daizy: Thanks, Wubbzy. *sniff-sniff* You're a great friend. You're always there for me.

Wubbzy: Thanks, well, see you later.

Daizy: Okay. You, too.

Then, they walked to their classes quickly so that they wouldn't be late and get detention.

**Sorry that this chapter was too short, but I think that the next chapter will be a little interesting! Hope u like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2-Just a normal school day

**Before we can go on with the story, let me introduce myself! My name is Christine! I want to be a singer, actress and maybe an artist when I grow up. I'm kinda new with writing stories on here, and I don't know if at the end it will come out right, but if it does, review and let me know, okay? Okay! Now let's move on to the story, shall we? Okay! Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 2- Just a normal day at school...

Wubbzy and his friends were sitting at their seats in the classroom. Wubbzy and Widget were sitting next each other, while Walden is sitting across from them. Then, the teacher was about to tell the students what work they should do for today.

Female Teacher: Okay, class! Today, we're going to take notes for our big test on Friday! So get your notebooks! We're going to take notes for Chapter 6, Section 6 on Page 6 in your textbooks! So get out your textbooks, too!

Then, Wubbzy started to look confused. He took out his notebook and tried to figure out what the teacher said. Then, after a minute had gone by, he had realized, the "numbers" that she had said. He put them together in his mind and then it popped him. It was...those bad numbers. Then, he turned to his friends to ask them "the question".

Wubbzy: (scared tone) Um...Widget? Walden?

Then, they turned to him to see what's wrong with him.

Widget: Yes, lil' buddy?

Walden: What is it? What's wrong? *chuckles* You forgot your textbook again, did you? It's okay! I'll share mine with you!

Wubbzy: No, Walden. My book's right here. (points to his book that's on his desk) Is just...uh...I want to ask you guys a quick question.

Walden: Sure! What is it?

Wubbzy: Um...(scared tone) what's 666?

Then, suddenly, the power in the whole school went out, and everyone started looking confused.

That's when some of the kids in the classroom started to wonder what's going on.

Buggy: What's going on?

Huggy: I'm starting to get scared!

Earl: Me, too!

Female Teacher: Okay! Calm down everyone! I'm going to go see what's wrong with the power! Okay? No one moves! Okay? I'll be right back! (walks out of the door and goes to the principal's office to go see what's going on.)

Wubbzy: (turns to Widget and Walden) Oh no, guys! What did I do? Was it something I said? I think it was! I just said 666 and-

*BAM* An unpleasant sound was at the door.

Buggy/Huggy/Earl: AHHHHHH!

Huggy: What was that?

Buggy: I don't know! But I think someone's going to kill us!

Earl: Let's jump out the window!

Then, Huggy, Buggy and Earl all went quickly to the window and started to open it.

Wubbzy: Um...but Miss Medina (the teacher) said to stay in our seats and don't move!

Widget: Wubbzy! C'mon! (starts to get out of her seat and grabs Wubbzy's arm)

Walden: Yeah! We have no choice! Let's go! (does the same and they start to climb out the window)

Then, the banging of the door went on for like 30 seconds.

*BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM*

Then, the silence starts and it lasted about a few seconds. Then, Wubbzy and his two best friends just stand their outside of the classroom, looking in the window, looking confused. They thought it was over. But...then...5 seconds later...there...was...

THEIR TEACHER HAD POPPED OUT AND SHE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD CAUSE SHE WAS A ZOMBIE!

All: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (starts running and running and running until they saw Widget's house and then they all ran quickly inside of it)

When they got inside her house, they looked horrified by what they saw. What they saw what happened to the teacher will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Then, Wubbzy looked like he was about to cry. Widget and Walden tried to calm him down, but he just kept on freaking out.

Wubbzy: I think *sniff* this is all *sniff-sniff* my fault! *sniff-sniff* (cries)

Widget: No, no! Calm down, wubbster! It's not your fault!

Walden: Yeah! You just didn't know that that would happened!

Wubbzy: But, *sniff* all I wanted to know was the meaning of it!

Then, Widget and Walden looked at each other and they were scared for what they were about to tell Wubbzy. Then, they looked back at Wubbzy and they were about to let it out.

Wubbzy: What? Why are you guys looking like that? You know what it means? Tell me! Please?

Widget: (turns to Walden) Okay, Walden. Ready?

Walden: Yeah. *sighs* Okay! So here it goes!

Both: (turns to Wubbzy)

Widget: Well, "666" means-

Walden: The devil, Wubbzy. (puts his hand on Wubbzy's shoulder) The devil.

Widget: And the devil is...well...let's just say the devil is-

Walden: The opposite of good?

Widget: *sigh* Yeah. The opposite of the good.

Wubbzy: Wow! The devil sounds bad. *GASP* Oh NO! What if they...take away...*sniff-sniff* You guys, a-away...from me? (sobs more)

Widget: Wubbzy! Wubbzy! Wubbzy! Come here! Come to me! (hugs him tightly and strokes his yellow hair slowly) No one's going to take us away from you!

Walden: We will always stay by your side!

Widget: And by always-

Walden: We mean ALWAYS! (hugs him, too)

Widget: No matter what!

Wubbzy: Thanks, guys! *sniff* You're always there for me!

Widget: And to proof that, just in case that ever happens again-

Walden: We will NEVER leave by your side!

Wubbzy: You mean...you guys are going to live with me?

Widget: Yes, sirey!

Walden: Yes, yes, yes! Absolutely!

Wubbzy: Woah! Thanks, guys! Now we can be best friends forever and live at the Wubb Club together! And I'll never have to visit you because you guys will be right there for me!

Widget: Absolutely!

Walden: Group hug!

Then, Wubbzy and his two best friends gave each other a group hug and then, they will all be best friends forever! Widget then looked at the time and then it said noon on the dot. Then, she had an idea for what and where are they are going to sleep tonight.

Widget: Hey, guys! I have an idea! Why don't we have a sleepover at Wubbzy's house! Then, we can watch movies and tell each other our deepest secrets that no one else can ever know! How does that sound?

Walden: Hey, Widget! You know? That is a great idea!

Wubbzy: Yeah! Let's go!

As so that Widget's plan they have followed, they walked to his house and they were in their pj's and they got their sleeping stuff out and gathered to the living room to go sleep on his couch.

Then, time flew past and they were ready for this sleepover party to get started.

**8:00 p.m.**

Wubbzy and his friends all ran to the living room to sit down on the floor and they were ready to tell their deepest secrets that no one had ever known.

Wubbzy: Woo! Let's get this party started!

(Phone rings) *Ding-ding-ding* *Ding-ding-ding*

Widget: I'll get it!

Widget then ran to the phone and picked it up. It was Daizy. She was glad to hear and she hoped that she would feel better by now.

Widget: Hello?...Why hey, Daizy! How are you feeling?

Daizy (on the phone): (sad tone) Um...*sniff* um...Widget! Something else bad has happened to me!

Widget: Oh! What is it? What's wrong?

Daizy: You the power that went out at the school early today?

Widget: Yeah. What happened?

Daizy: *sniff* Well...my parents were wondering where I am...but...*sniff-sniff* while my dad was on the road...*sniff-sniff*...they got into a horrible accident...so...*sniff* now they're at the hospital right now!

Widget: Oh! I feel sooo sorry for your parents!

Daizy: Yeah! I just don't know how they got like that...it just happened! Maybe bad luck is happening to me right now!

Widget: Well, don't worry, Daizy. Hey, why don't you get some rest tonight? I hope you will feel better tomorrow. And...I hope your parents will feel the same, too.

Daizy: Okay, you're right! I just...got to get...some rest! Maybe I've had a long day today! Well...I'll see you later, I guess.

Widget: Okay, you too. Night!

Daizy: Night.

Widget: (hangs up and then goes back to the living room and flopped down on the floor, looking sad)

Wubbzy: What's wrong? Who was that?

Widget: Daizy called. She said that her parents had an accident earlier today while they were coming to pick her up.

Wubbzy: Oh.

Widget: Yeah.

Walden: Wow! I hope her parents feel better.

Widget: Me, too. Okay! Now where were we at? Oh yeah! We were about to get this party started!

Walden: Yeah!

Wubbzy: Okay! Let's do it!

Widget: Hey! Ya'll guys wanna play truth or dare?

Wubbzy/Walden: Sure!

Widget: Okay! I'll start! Wubbzy! Truth or Dare?

Wubbzy: Truth!

Widget: Who do you like at our school?

Wubbzy: Well...I kinda like Daizy!

Walden: YOU like Daizy?

Widget: Awww! Wubbzy!

Walden: Ah! You like Daizy!

Widget: *giggles* Looks like someone has little crush on the flower girl!

Wubbzy: (blushes) Yeah. She's pretty cute!

Widget: Okay! Moving on! Your turn, Wubbzy!

Wubbzy: Okay! Truth or Dare?

Widget: Dare!

Wubbzy: Okay! I dare you to...kiss Walden on the cheek!

Widget/Walden: WHAT?!

Wubbzy: Come on! Just do it! For me and the dare!

Widget: *SIGH* OKAY! Fine! (kisses Walden on the cheek)

Walden: Oooooh! I like what I see, Miss Widget!

Widget: *giggles* Shut up, Walden! (blushes) *giggles*

Wubbzy: Okay! Walden! Your turn! Truth or Dare?

Walden: Truth!

Wubbzy: Okay! Who do you like at our school?

Walden: Uhhh...

Wubbzy: Tell me...don't hide it.

Walden: *sigh* (talks quietly) i like widget...

Wubbzy: What did you say?

Walden: I like widget...

Wubbzy: What?

Walden: UGH! I LIKE WIDGET, OKAY?

Wubbzy/Widget: (GASPS)

Widget: (blushes a dark shade of red)

Walden: I gotta go to the bathroom! Be right back! (ran quickly to the bathroom, feeling embarrassed)

Widget: I'll go talk to him.

Wubbzy: Okay.

Widget ran quickly to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

*Knock-knock*

Widget: Hey, Walden! Can I talk to you!

Walden: I don't think so...you'll think I'm weird because I like you.

Widget: No I won't! Actually,... I think it's kinda hot when you say you like me.

Walden: (opens door and peeks out of it) You think so?

Widget: Yeah. (blushes)

Walden: (smiles at her)

Widget: (does the same and then looks down and finds out that his pj's were unbuckled a little bit) Here let me button that for you!

She then tries to button up his pj's and then she did it, but, the next thing they knew, they were really close to each other and then they quickly looked away from each other.

Widget: Um...

Walden: Um...

Widget: That was weird...

Walden: Yeah...your eyes though...they look...sparkling like the jewels on a bright summers day!

Widget: Awww! Really?

Walden: Yeah!

Then, Widget and Walden were about to kiss on the lips and then "Dead in the Water" by Ellie Goulding starts playing as they were about to kiss.

Widget: Walden? I think I want you to teach me a lesson.

Walden: Okay. First, look into my eyes. Don't say a word. Just kiss me.

Widget: Yes, sir, Mr. Cool!

Then, they were about to do a French kiss on the lips, but then, Wubbzy ruins the moment.

Wubbzy: WIDGET? WALDEN? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY IN THERE?

Widget: *sigh* YES, WUBBZY! WE'RE FINE! WE'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!

Wubbzy: OKAY!

Widget: Ugh! Ah *beeeep*! That was a perfect moment!

Walden: Yes. It was.

Widget: I'm sad now...

Walden: Me, too. But, I hope this will make you feel better. (kisses her on the cheek and then hugs her)

Widget: Awww! It does.

Walden: Okay! Let's go back to the living room! We don't want to keep Wubbzy waiting!

Widget: Yeah. Hey. Can we hold hands on the way there?

Walden: Yeah. Sure.

Then, the two lovers walked in the living room, holding hands. When they saw Wubbzy, they stopped holding hands.

Wubbzy: Well, what happened? Are you okay, Walden? Did I made you mad?

Walden: No, Wubbzy. You haven't made me mad. Actually, I'm already happier than before. (then looks at Widget and smiles at her and winks at her)

Widget: (blushes and does the same)

Wubbzy: O...kay. Um... Walden, your turn.

Walden: Okay! Truth or Dare?

Wubbzy: Dare!

Walden: I dare you to go tell your deepest feelings to Daizy when you see her again!

Wubbzy: Okay! Widget, your turn!

Widget: Okay! (turns to Walden) Walden! Truth or Dare? (winks at him)

Walden: Okay! Truth!

Widget: Are you ready for us to tell our secret to Wubbzy, Walden?

Walden: *sighs* Yeah. I guess so. Let's do it!

Widget: Okay!

Both: (turns to Wubbzy)

Widget: Wubbzy! We have to tell ya something!

Walden: Me and Widget...are in love now!

Wubbzy: (GASPS) YOU ARE?

Widget: Yes, Wubbzy!

Walden: And we're not going to hide it, starting now! (grabs Widget's hand and then starts to smile and blush really hard)

Widget: (does the same)

Wubbzy: Oooh! I can't believe it! My own two best friends, are in LOVE with each other! This is, like, the happiest moment of my life!

Walden: (looks at Widget and smiles) So is mine.

Widget: (smiles and blushes)

Wubbzy: Okay! Let's go to bed! And watch some scary movies! I'll go make some popcorn!

Walden: And I'll stay right here with my girl!

Widget: (blushes)

Wubbzy: Okay, you two lovebirds! I'll be right back!

Widget: Okay, wubbster!

Wubbzy then went into the kitchen to go make some popcorn, while Widget and Walden just stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

Widget: (turns to Walden) Walden. Is it true? You really like me?

Walden: (blushes) Yeah.

Widget: Why?

Walden: Well, because...well...all along I've been trying to hide it all this time! I...kinda...had a crush on you when we first met and when we became best friends.

Widget: Ya did?

Walden: Yeah. I don't know why...I guess it just that...when we get into some weird situations, you were kinda always there for us. And...uh...you were kinda there when I needed you.

Widget: Te-he-he! (puts her finger on his lips) Don't say kinda. And it will always stay that way.

Walden: Oooh, okay!

Then, they were about to give each other a kiss, again. But then, Wubbzy ruined the moment. Again.

Wubbzy: Sooo! What you guys talking about?

Walden: We're talking about how madly in love we are with each other! (puts his arm around Widget and then kisses her on the cheek)

Wubbzy: Awww! Okay, my favorite couple! Let's watch the movie called "Jeepers Creepers"!

Widget: Okay let's watch it!

Wubbzy then put the DVD in the TV and then the movie started. Then, Walden puts his arm around Widget and then she did the same with Walden.

Widget: *giggles* I'm so happy to be in your arms! (hugs Walden)

Walden: Me too, babe.

Then, they were just sitting there, watching the movie happily while time flew past.

**10:00 p.m.**

The movie ended and then Wubbzy looked scared. He never knew that the ending would be more frighting if his two best weren't there to be with him.

Wubbzy: Widget! Walden! I don't know if I can go to sleep.

Widget: Just think of something else! Don't think about that movie! It's not real!

Walden: Yeah! Widget's right! (puts arm around her again) There's a 99.99% chance of that becoming real, but the truth is, it's FAR from being real!

Wubbzy: You know? Maybe you guys are right. That movie's not real! I'm going to think about something else! Good night! (lays down on his pillow and covered himself with his blanket on the floor with him)

Widget/Walden: Good night!

Then, Widget got up and sat on the couch and then layed down on it. Walden got lonely, so he decided to go snuggle next to Widget.

Widget: (turns to Walden and smiles at him) I love you, Walden! (kisses him on his lips)

Walden: I love you too, Widget! (does the same with Widget)

Then, they went to sleep, waiting for what tomorrow is going to bring our lovable characters to their world.

**How do you like this chapter? Good or Bad? If it's good, I'm glad you liked it! If it's bad, don't worry! In the next few chapters, I promise you the special stuff is going to come your way! I hope... well, see you in the next chapter! Bye! :D ;D**


	3. Chapter 3-Strange things will happen

**Chapter 3-Strange things will happen...**

The next morning, everyone in Wuzzleburg was doing their normal things as usual. Then, we zoomed into a scene at Wubbzy's house, in his living room. Then, everything in the room was peace and quiet, until the alarm clock ranged.

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

Wubbzy: (half-awake, he reachs his hand on the clock and cuts it off) (opens his eyes slowly and then slowly gets up) Widget! Walden! Wake up! We have to get ready for school! WAKE UP! (throws a pillow on their heads)

Widget: (half-awake, wondering what the fudge is going on) What? Ah...wha?

Walden: (does the same) Ugh...what? What is it, Wubbzy?

Wubbzy: We have 10 minutes to get ready for school! (runs to them and shakes their bodies) C'mon! GET UP!

Widget: Ugh! Okay! Okay!

Walden: We're waking up!

Wubbzy: YAY! Let's go to school! (runs to get himself ready for school)

Walden: Oh brother!

Widget: Yeah, I know! Might as well get ready for school, I guess!

Walden: Okay, Miss Widget! (kisses her on the cheek) I'll see you at the door! (gets his stuff ready as well)

Widget: (blushes) Okay, Mr. Cool! See you, too! (winks at him)

**10 minutes later...**

Wubbzy and his two best friends were all ready for school. They were walking outside to the bus stop and then they saw their friend, Daizy. They went to go say hi to her, and she looked even more sad then before.

Wubbzy: What's wrong, Daizy?

Daizy: My unicorn died last night...*sniff-sniff* It was so horrible...I-I-I...(sobs)

Widget: Daizy! Oh! (hugs Daizy tightly and felt sad for her) I feel sooo sorry for your lost!

Daizy: I-i-it's okay! I guess...Princess is in a better place...in the sky where all the other unicorns are! Well,...see you at school...I guess.

Wubbzy: Okay. Bye, Daizy!

Daizy: Bye.

Widget/Walden: Bye, Daizy!

Daizy: Bye. (starts to walk her way to school)

Then, Wubbzy felted sad for her. First, her pet unicorn is dead. If the unicorn was in the hospital, and it just died last night, that means, both of her parents might die tonight and she has to move to a Foster Care Home. Then, Wubbzy felt even more sad then before. He didn't want that to happen to her.

Wubbzy: Wow. I...hope her parents don't die, too.

Widget: (feels the same way for Wubbzy) Yeah. (turns to Walden) You think they're going to die by tonight, Walden?

Walden: Well,...I don't know, actually. It depends on how their bodies would work. Maybe it's best if we shouldn't try to figure it out before it happens. Let's just go to school, okay?

Widget: Okay. Let's go, Wubbzy.

Wubbzy: (feels a little worried about what's going to happen in the future) Okay, Widget.

Then, they heard the bus pulling from behind them and then the trio got on the bus and head on to school.

**25 minutes later...**

The gang finally reached to the school and then they went to their lockers and then they headed to class.

When the got to class, they took their seats, and then waited for the teacher to come into the classroom.

Huggy: Hey! What happened to Miss Medina?

Buggy: Yeah. She's not here no more!

Then, suddenly, a male substitute teacher walked into the classroom to explain what happened.

Male Teacher: Attention, students! My name is Mr. Sanford! I'll be your substitute teacher for today, and probably for over the next few weeks! Unfortunately, your teacher, Miss Medina, has died from being beaten up by an intruder that has snucked into the school yesterday.

Earl: (GASPS) She did!?

Mr. Sanford: Unfortunately, yes! But don't worry, students! I'll help you get the education you need to get back on the road for where you supposed to go for the next couple of days!

Widget: (whispers to Walden) Oh, I'm not sure about this!

Walden: (whispers back) Well, just give him a chance! You'll never know! He might work!

Widget: (whispers) Okay, but I don't know about this!

Then, Mr. Sanford was just about to say what assignments they were going to do today.

Mr. Sanford: Okay, class! Take out your notebooks and I'll give you these printed out copies for you to take your notes in, so get out your notebooks. You're going to take notes on Chapter 6...

Wubbzy's POV

_Oh no! I think it's that same assignment from yesterday. If he says the assignments again, then that means that the same stuff will probably happen today! Oh no! I'm really scared now!_

Normal POV

Mr Sanford: Section 6...

Wubbzy's POV

_He's going to say it! Ah, crap! What's the point? The same crap is going to happen today and will probably continue on tomorrow and the day after and the day after that and the day after that! Oh crap! I'm dead meat now!_

Normal POV

Mr. Sanford: On page 6.

Then, a few seconds later, the lights in the school went out again, and then everyone started to get scared. Again.

Buggy: Oh, not again!

Huggy: OMG! OMG! OMGGGGG! I want to go home right now!

Buggy/Huggy/Earl: (all started to cry)

Mr. Sanford: Don't worry, students! I'll go see the principal for help! He probably know what's going on!

Wubbzy: NO! (grabs his leg tightly) Please, don't leave the classroom! Something bad will probably happen to you!

Mr. Sanford: No worries, little boy! I'll be right back! (opens the door and then walks down the hallway)

All: (ran quickly to the door and peeked out of there to see what's happening)

Mr. Sanford: See? Nothing bad going to me-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Then, all the students from the classroom saw Mr. Sanford getting eaten alive...BY A ZOMBIE!

All: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Buggy: MR. SANFORD HAS BEEN EATEN ALIVE! EVERYONE IN THE CLASSROOM!

Then, all the students ran back into the classroom quickly and then Buggy closed the door and locked it behind him.

Huggy: Omg! I can't believe this is going to happen again!

Earl: We're all going to die!

Buggy/Huggy/Earl: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (starts running in circles and panicking because they couldn't figure out what to do next)

Walden: (scared tone) Everyone! Calm down! Don't worry! If we can stay in here, and not say a word, I think we'll all be alright! I hope!

Then, there was a scary noise coming from the door.

*BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM*

Walden: (scared tone) Or not! Come on! Everyone! Follow me! To the window! Get your stuff! Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

Everyone did what Walden said and they all quickly ran to the window. Huggy, Buggy and Earl, all quickly ran to the window, with their bookbags on their backs. Huggy climbed out of the window first, then Buggy, and then Earl, too. That's when Widget climbed out of the window next. Then, Wubbzy was the last one to climb out of the window and then Walden was behind him. Then, Wubbzy looked back and wondered if this should be a good idea.

Wubbzy: (looks back at Walden, looking unsure)

Walden: Wubbzy! You can trust me! Climb out of this window and we can get out of here alive!

Wubbzy: Okay, Walden! (climbs out of the window and then ran out of it)

Walden: (does the same and then shuts the window behind him)

Then, the zombie broke the door and then his eyes looked like a dark red. He had really big sharp teeth and he looked really angry. He roared out loud. He roared so loud, all of Wuzzleburg felt like there was going to be an earthquake.

Zombie: ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! I'M GONNA CUT YOUR *bleeeeeep* HEAD OFF! COME BACK HERE! COME. BACK. HEEEERRRRREEEE! UGGGHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Meanwhile, all the students were outside running to get to the nearest place to go hide from the zombie. Then, Walden had an idea on where they should all go to stay safe so they won't end up getting eaten alive by the zombie.

Walden: Come on, everyone! To the Wubb Club! I think we can be safe there! Let's go!

Everyone followed what Walden said and they all ran into the Wubb Clubhouse to get safe.

Then, time flew past and then they felt scared and horrified for what had happened at school today.

**4:00 p.m.**

Wubbzy and his classmates all gathered around to the main living room and were watching MTV music videos so they can calm down and tired to forget the madness that happened earlier at school today.

Then, Walden had a suggestion on what they should watch right now.

Walden: Hey, guys! Why don't we see what's on the news?

Huggy: Okay.

Buggy: Sure.

Walden then got up to get the remote and press the buttons and then he changed the channel to the news.

On the TV...

News Lady: Here's what's on the news today! One of the schools in Wuzzleburg County had a unusual power outage and then an intruder somehow got into the school and had broke in into the school. He starts to smash windows, wreck the classroom's properties, and set the school cafeteria on fire. Most of the teachers in that school got killed. Some of the teachers made it out of there alive. Luckly, none of the students in that whole school had gotten injured or killed. They must of had someway to escape there without getting killed. I'm the news lady here, bringing your new news, everyday! Now, back to you, reporter!

Back to reality...

Wubbzy: (GASPS) Oh no! That sounds horrible!

Widget: Oh! Look! The reporter's going to say something about the affects of going to school for the next few days!

On TV...

Male reporter: Well, for everyone who's thinking about going to school tomorrow, or for the next couple of days, I suggest for those of you, who live in our county right now, I suggest you don't think about going to school for the next couple of days because school's going to be cancelled for the next couple of weeks until further notice. It is because the police is there right now and they are trying to investigate on what happened earlier today. So, for your safety, stay in your homes, and don't think about going to school until we can get back to you about the info about the schools. And now we're going to look at our weather forecast for today.

Then, the news had cut to the scene for the weather day forecast for the next seven days. That's when Wubbzy was worried and then he started to get scared again.

Wubbzy: No school for the next few weeks? Widget! Walden! I'm scared!

Widget: Don't worry, Wubbzy!

Walden: Yeah, Wubbzy! Maybe it won't turn out as bad as you're going to think it is!

Wubbzy: But, it's going to happen! I can tell that because the same crap is probably going to happen to us tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the next-

Widget: (grabs his hands and hold on to them tightly)

Walden: (covers Wubbzy's mouth with his hands)

Widget/Walden: Wubbzy! Calm down!

Widget: I'm sure it's not going to happen again!

Walden: Yeah! You just don't need to worry about it! You're having too much stress! Why don't we all go to bed?

Wubbzy: Okay. Maybe you're right! I am being too stressed out! Let's all go to bed everyone!

So everyone went on to bed and then they all tried to forget the crazy stuff that has happened to them today.


	4. Chapter 4-Gone from strange to odd

Chapter 4-Things had gone from strange to odd...

The next morning, Wubbzy and all his friends woke up and most of his friends had already forgotten what has happened yesterday, all except for Wubbzy. He was the only one who remembered the whole madness, from the beginning, to the end. He still felt scared for what had happened yesterday, and he will probably most likely will feel scared for what's going to happen today.

Buggy: (slowly rises up, yawns and stretched his arms)

Huggy: (does the same)

Widget was already awake and she was making breakfast in the kitchen. She was making pancakes and bacon and eggs for everyone.

Widget: (walks into the living and called out to them) Good morning! I made breakfast for everyone!

Earl: (rises up quickly) Yay! I'm starving! Let's go!

Then, Huggy, Buggy and Earl went to go eat breakfast. And then Walden slowly woke up and see Widget standing there with an apron on that says kiss the cook on it.

Walden: (smiles and looks at her)

Widget: (walks to him and bent down to him) Good morning, my Walden! I made you breakfast!

Walden: Okay. (rises up slowly and then gave her a good morning kiss) Let's go wake up Wubbzy.

Widget: Okay. (walks to Wubbzy and saws him half awake, laying down, and looking scared) Hey, Wubbzy! Wake up! We're about to eat breakfast! What's wrong?

Wubbzy: (wakes up completely and looks at them sadly) I don't know if we can ever make through today.

Widget: Oh.

Widget and Walden were probably the only ones who remembered this whole madness yesterday, too. Then, they tried to tell Wubbzy to forget all about what had happened yesterday.

Widget: Wubbzy, it probably won't happen again. You'll never know!

Walden: Yeah! Maybe today will be more normal than yesterday has been. Everything will probably turn alright! You just have to try to forget what happened yesterday and the day before!

Wubbzy: You know what? Maybe you're right! I'm probably over-thinking this again! I'm going to try to forget about it!

Widget: Yeah. Now let's all go eat before our food gets cold! Okay...okay!

So Wubbzy and his two best friends went to go eat in the kitchen before their food gets cold, and then for the next few hours, it's going to probably turn worst before they probably know it.

**A few hours later...**

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon now, and so Wubbzy was in the living room, watching tv while eating a bowl of sour cream and onion chips on the couch and was trying to calm himself down. But deep down inside, he is still worried, still frightened for what will about to happen next later on today.

Although, everyone else had seemed to forget all the madness that had happened to them yesterday, so they had to leave to go to their homes now.

Earl: I'm tired! We're going home now! See you later, guys!

Wubbzy/Widget/Walden: Bye, Huggy, Buggy and Earl! See you later!

Buggy: Okay!

Huggy: You, too!

Then, they all went out the door and went to their homes. Then, Wubbzy was just sitting on the couch, still looking worried as usual. Then, Widget and Walden sat on the couch on the opposite sides of each other, leaving Wubbzy to be in the middle. They tried to comfort him, but he still is worried about that horrific situation that has happened yesterday and the day before.

Widget: Wubbzy! You're still worried about it?

Wubbzy: Yeah! I-I-I'm afraid *sniff-sniff* that *sniff-sniff* they're going to take you guys away from me! (cries) And I don't want that to happen to me! P-please don't leave me! (cries some more)

Widget: Aww! Wubbzy! (hugs Wubbzy)

Walden: (does the same)

Widget: Don't worry about it! No one, and I mean NO ONE, will going to take us away from you, ever!

Walden: We will always be by your side! (takes Widget's hand and smiles at her) No matter what!

Widget: (smiles back at him) And we are going to make sure nothing's going to happen to you!

Wubbzy: Really?

Widget: Yes, Wubbzy! Really.

Wubbzy: Okay. Hey, can you guys kiss each other on the lips to make me feel better?

Widget: (smiles and looks at Walden to hear his answer)

Walden: (smiles back and blushes) Okay, Wubbzy! For you, then!

Widget and Walden kissed each other on the lips in front of Wubbzy to make him feel better, then he felt a little better after they do that.

Wubbzy: Awww! You two would make such a cute couple!

Widget: You think so?

Wubbzy: I know so.

Walden: Oh, yes he does, babe! (puts his arm around her)

Widget: *giggles* Oh, Walden! You make me blush! (blushes)

Wubbzy: He-he-he! I love you two, guys!

Widget/Walden: We love you too, Wubbzy! (starts to hug him)

Wubbzy: Hey! Why don't we go to Daizy's house and see what she's doing right now?

Widget: That's a great idea, Wubbzy! Let's go!

As so, there they had went to go to Daizy's house to go see how she is doing. They are slowly hoping that she would be alright and not have to end up being depressed as usual.

**Sorry that I haven't been here for a while, but I was busy with school for the past couple of months! I hope I can try to keep it up with this story, though, I hope! Well, see you in Chapter 5! This is Christina signing off! :D :) ;D**


End file.
